Coach Schmitt Meets The Titan
by general-joseph-dickson
Summary: Kim is being belittled in Florida by her coach, Jason doesn't know and Tommy was made to young to help. However Dulcea and Ninjor send a friend to try to fix their Crane. Is he too late. What does he tell her when it is over. Oneshot SchmittSlutty Student


**Coach Schmitt Meets The Titan**

**Note: **_I decided to take a small This is just something I had in mind for a while about what I would like to do to that Jerk-Off character Gunther Schmitt. _

**_Miami Florida 1997_ **

Kimberly Hart sat in her dorm at the Gunther Schmitt Academy crying after another day of her coach belittling her. She was

physically tired and mentally beaten. Tommy and since the letter, Jason were the only ones who kept her going. Their calls of

encouragement were the only things keeping her from a mental breakdown. She went from being the beloved Pink Ranger to a

belittled gymnast. A Ninjetti Master, a man in white once told her she would always be Ninjetti; she would always have her family

backing her. Until today she never knew what to think about that statement, when a Ninjetti Master calling himself The Titan

stepped up to defend her.

"Kimberly wobbled on a landing after a routine on the floor. She was exhausted. But Coach Gunther Schmitt didn't care. He was

rich and famous, why should he. "Hart, That was terrible! If you don't shape up I'll ship you back to that monster infested rat hole

in California that I drug you out of!" He yelled, not realizing there was a pissed off green clad man who had just teleported in

behind him. Kimberly gasped in shock as the green man teleported in. She knew the garb anywhere. He was a Ninjetti Master.

The coach saw her face and turned around. The entire room had scattered. "Who the hell are you?!" He yelled. "I go by many

names. You may call me Titan, Master Warrior of the ancient Ninjetti. May I ask why you are such a dick?" Titan said calmly.

"Call security!" Schmitt said. This made Kimberly burst out laughing for the first time in a long time. Schmitt turned around

shocked at the petite woman's outburst. "You actually think you can jail a Ninjetti Master, you really are a dusch-bag." Kim said

to him. "Well if I would not have put Ninjor in that force field and The Falcon wasn't turned into a sixth grader by Master Vile,

Rita's father, he would not be a Dusch-Baggery Master anymore, he would be dead in a bag at the hands of Saba or Ninjor's

sword." Titan told Kim. Kim went quiet at the mention of Tommy. Coach Schmitt still wasn't sure about what was going on but

was getting the idea that he had stepped over the line. "More like took a long-jump poll the size of a football field and used it to

leap over the line." Titan said catching Schmitt's attention. "What!" Schmitt yelled even more shocked than before. "Oh sorry, I

forgot to tell you. You can't hide your thoughts from a psychic. Sorry. Titan told him. "I also morphed and told the Olympic and

Pan Global committee how you were sleeping with your gymnasts and you have been stripped of your license. A new coach will

be here tomorrow. Everyone is getting a clean slate. Oh and have fun telling your wife that your slut over there is pregnant." Titan

said looking over at a young girl in the door wearing a black trench coat. "Gunther may this be a lesson to you. Never piss off the

Ninjetti, There are only eleven of us left but we are more than anyone ever wants to piss off. Six live here on earth, don't screw

with them. Oh and you will be arrested tomorrow after your slut tells her parents you're the father. Have a nice life." Titan said to

him. Before he left however he walked over to Kim and whispered in her ear. When he pulled back he just winked at her. "Just

for future reference." Kim was standing in shock at whatever Titan had told her. But before she could speak he teleported away.

She had tears in her eyes and just ran to the locker room. Coach Schmitt was the next one to leave, he didn't know where but he

had left. Titan had shaken the entire foundation of the US Pan Global Team in a matter of twenty minutes.

**Note: **_To find out what Titan told her read "One Man, Two Weddings". If you can't figure it out from their IM me using yahoo messenger at yoshidoce2006_


End file.
